In the field of garment industry, the use of a virtual fitting system can allow customers to browse different fitting effects of different garments within the shortest time, but also can help garment designers to accumulate more fitting effect materials and shorten the garment design cycles, thereby having a great impact in the industry. But the existing virtual fitting systems lack real fitting effects, the customers cannot determine the sizes of the garments according to their own statures either, 3D human body models established by some virtual fitting systems are acquired by calling data, which have some errors compared with real 3D human body models, the garment models are not 3D either, thereby lacking real details and other effects, and fabrics, folds and other real effects are not considered either. 3D human body model acquisition methods adopted in some virtual fitting systems can merely achieve partial approximation to human body, and cannot accurately and completely establish the 3D human body models, thereby lacking accurate 3D human body models and 3D garment model bases with rich details. In this case, the customers cannot determine the sizes of garments they need.